


warm on a cold night

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019)
Genre: Cigarettes, Cold Weather, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Near Future, Smoking, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: Boz, Elena, and Elena's first cigarette.
Relationships: Rebekah Bosley/Elena Houghlin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	warm on a cold night

**Author's Note:**

> for astrid and miles, as ever. 
> 
> is this partly based on the story of My Very First Cigarette? am i projecting on elena because i want a boz of my own? mayhaps! 
> 
> title from the song of the same name by honne.

It’s cold out. December, at midnight - it’s no surprise. If she knew better, she would be huddled under her blanket in her dorm studying for her piloting theory test tomorrow. If she knew better, she wouldn’t be heading out towards the track for a very late night run. Elena shivers even in her insulated Agency sportswear and determinedly leaves the warmth of the main compound anyway.

She turns the corner past the greenhouses only to walk right into Bosley casually leaning against the wall, bringing a cigarette to her lips. She catches Elena’s eye, and Elena manages to give a smile of greeting past the surprise. “Hi.”

“You’re up late,” Bosley replies. “Isn’t it a little cold out tonight?”

Elena gives her a questioning, amused smile. Bosley grins, giving her cigarette a brief flick. Elena watches the embers fall to her feet. “This keeps me warm.”

“I didn’t know you smoked,” says Elena.

Bosley shrugs, exhaling a quick laugh in her direction. “Yeah. Not so often, these days, but enough that Saint’s always on my case about it.” She glances at Elena, offering her pack. “You smoke?”

“I’ve never.” Bosley makes a move to pull her hand back, and Elena quickly reaches for the pack, removing a stick before returning it. Bosley snorts, but doesn’t tell her to put it back. “Those things will kill you,” she warns, not without humour. Elena puts her back to the wall, shoulder brushing hers. “It’s cold.”

Bosley’s gaze doesn’t break from hers. “Do you even know how to smoke?”

“I’m a quick study. I can figure it out.” Bosley makes an assenting noise and obligingly raises her lighter to Elena’s cigarette, letting it catch. She watches closely as Elena takes a slightly hesitant, clumsy inhale. She doesn’t choke, although she gathers it’s mostly because she doesn’t inhale right and nothing seems to hit. A smile breaks across Bosley’s face, obviously amused, and Elena shoots her a scowl she tries to mean. “Okay, so it’s not as easy as it seems in all the movies.”

“Oh, honey. Come on, no need to jump right into the deep end - just stub that out, gently, you can go back to it later, if you really want. Maybe you want to have a taste first? See if you like it?”

Elena looks back questioningly. “How?”

Bosley gestures for her to part her lips. “Trust me, and stay still.” She takes a long drag of her own cigarette and then very, very carefully leans in, barely an inch of space between them, and exhales just right so Elena can inhale the smoke. “Now close your mouth. Inhale, then exhale. Not through your nose, you’ll kill your nasal passages.”

Elena does as she says, feeling arctic ice swirl in her throat and chest. She blows it out and watches the smoke curl in the air, slowly dissipating in clouds of grey. Bosley looks at her appraisingly. “How was that?” Her gaze is soft, a little wanting. “Again?”

This time, when she leans in, she’s closer, and Elena can feel the warmth of her skin just brushing against hers. It’s almost an instinct, the way she steps in and closes the distance, bringing their lips together, letting Bosley exhale right into her mouth. She tastes like the heady haze of it, that strong hint of nicotine, consuming her senses.

It’s not a long kiss - Bosley pulls away right when Elena has to exhale again, looking a little dazed. It dawns on Elena, a second later, exactly what happened, and she flushes, feeling the crushing embarrassment right down to her bones. “Oh god. Fuck - I’m so sorry, Boz, I didn’t - I wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry.”

Bosley laughs very softly, bringing a hand to Elena’s temple, gently pushing her hair behind her ear, letting her palm linger against her cheek. She takes a last pull of her cigarette, disposing of it before she turns to give Elena her full attention, one arm sliding around her waist to bring her closer. “Do you want to do it again?”

Elena regards her - the rouge of her cheeks, the gentle smile on her face, the sincerity in her eyes. Lets herself lean in and be touched, be held. “Yeah.”

It’s cold out - December, at midnight. Bosley kisses her slow, tasting dark and smoky on Elena’s tongue, and it’s warm enough to keep her through the winter.


End file.
